my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Obsidian
Obsidian '''is an Emitter-Type Quirk possessed by Yami Yoseki which allows him to create, model and manipulate obsidian. Description This quirk consists of Yami having the ability to create, shape and manipulate obsidian, a material with tacky properties, like glue, sharp, like glass, and resistant, like diamond. With this quirk, Yami has the ability to manipulate its composition, making it more pasty or hardened, creating objects surrounded by obsidian, as well as molding it on tools, soldiers, etc. Limitations One of the most noticeable weaknesses in this quirk is very much related to heat. The substance Yami releases is very flammable and when it comes in contact it can end up causing serious burns on his body. Not only burns, but also possible explosions. In addition, these high temperatures reduce the durability of the quirk and can make it stiffer. Another weakness related to temperature is the cold. Due to the low solidification point of Yami's quirk, it can easily stay in a solid state, preventing Yami from making it more pasty or liquid. This also ends up making the substance more rigid. However, if Yami's quirk comes into contact with two highly cold and hot substances, simultaneously, the chance of burns, explosions or freezing is neutralized. Another fact is that at room temperature he can use his quirk freely. Usage Yami's quirk is very versatile especially in more open environments and with more opponents. In addition, Yami focuses his quirk rather on neutralizing enemies than simply doing damage to them. As a result, he developed some combat techniques to facilitate his restrictive action. Among them, it is worth mentioning: Transformations * '''Solid Darkness: '''In this form, Yami covers his body with solid obsidian focusing more on resistance and durability in combat. Usually they use this transformation against enemies more determined and stronger than him, so that he has more time to neutralize them quickly. * '''Dark Nightmatter: '''In this form, Yami covers her body with pasty obsidian focusing on a short and direct combat. In this transformation he makes his body more sticky in order to get the enemy from touch or, for something more effective, from a hug. Techniques * '''Matter Eater: '''This technique is based on the creation of several small spheres of pasty obisidiana, which when launched on an enemy sticks to his body. When sticking, the sphere begins to swell, gaining size and weight, consequently causing the opponent's body to become heavier, making him unable to move. * '''Quicksand Dusk: In this technique, Yami throws a layer of liquid obsidian on the ground, in an extensive area, where whoever is on it will start to be pulled to the point of lying on the ground and trapped by the obsidian, being unable to move. * '''Shape of Darkness: '''This technique is based on the creation of beings made purely from obsidian. It is divided into three phases: # '''Cygnus: '''In this first form, Yami's creation is more fragile and slow and has a short duration (approximately 5 minutes). Usually at this stage, he prefers to create more than one being to attack his enemies, since only one would be practically useless. The beings in this form are characterized by their short stature (approximately the average height of a dwarf) where they have deformed parts of their bodies. # '''Centaurus: '''At this stage, Yami's creations become better than those of the previous form. It has considerable speed and is much more resistant and durable than in the previous form (approximately 15 minutes). Usually Yami prefers to create between one and four creatures at this stage. They are characterized by their relatively tall stature (approximately 180 cm / 5'90") and they have a much more regular physique despite some small defects. # '''Sagittarius: '''In this last phase, Yami's creations become better than those of the previous forms, being the peak of power of these creatures. Here they have surprising speed and extraordinary strength and endurance, as well as high durability (approximately 25 minutes). For these much more developed characteristics, Yami only creates one of these creatures at a time. They have a height slightly higher than in the previous form (approximately 200 cm / 6'56") and have a more robust physique with a larger upper body than the lower part. Trivia * Quirk's properties are based on three materials: obsidian itself being a volcanic glass, bitumen giving the sticky aspect and the onyx represented with a very resistant material Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks